Flirt
by silvergothicsweettooth
Summary: Riza was challenged to flirt Roy Mustang by havoc due to a secret knowned. Find out what would happen to her.P.S.: My first fic here....: So don't be too harsh..
1. Chapter 1

**HI!** Before my summer ends, I was able to update and edit some of the chapters, and yeah, this story is not still finish. I'm going to be quite busy due to a lot of school work so I might not update soon.

Please do leave a review for me, okay?

Thanks soooo much!

**Flirt**

By silvergothicsweettooth

Chapter1

Before the day started, Roy Mustang's crew was having some fun (while taking advantage of the fact that he would be late again) Schezka was with them for a while to deliver some of the latest reports.

"Would you please start working now, making bets won't be a big help in finishing our jobs." Riza Hawkeye, the General's aide, pleaded with great manner to them.

"Come on Lieutenant, we only do bets and fun games once in a while," Breda told her.

Riza raised an eyebrow and questioned " By 'once in a while' you mean five times a week."

"Hawkeye, you got to chill, this is plain arm wrestling you know, it's not much harm." Havoc said with a blow of his cigarette.

"Besides, we all know you're a woman, no wonder you always despise seeing us arm wrestle. It's much of an..." he thought for the right word.

"Exercise in a man's term to us. A woman's a bit weak for games like this" Havoc said with a smirk.

"Are you saying, Mr. Havoc, that I don't have the capacity to play silly boy games of yours" this time, Hawkeye rose from her chair with a pissed smirk.

"Unless you would want to show your 'Girl Power'" Havoc said with a wide grin.

"Girl Power" Schezka repeated together with Riza. Men could put silly words together...

"If this is your way of delaying our work, then I'll show that you should be punished." Riza threatened them with an unexplainable smile. It was much more of a "you're gonna die" face.

"Oh, Fury volunteers to play with you first!" Havoc announced.

"...Now why should I always pay the price for your doings?!" Fury exclaimed.

"Go on, go on..." The rest of the gang just pushed him towards the table , as Riza sat by the opposite chair still with the evil grin.

"Fury boy would go on easy with Ms. Hawkeye, right?" Havoc said. Fury nodded.

"I bet for Hawkeye to win," Havoc announced, while the others were on Fury's side.

"Can't let down the lady after all" was all Havoc said as he lit another cig.

The game started and it was going good and exciting, then the phone rang and Schezka answered.

"Hello? Yes colonel... uhmmm….Lieut. Hawkeye??? She's …" she looked at Hawkeye and smiled. "holding the hand of Fury and looking straight into his eyes…" Schezka said romantically to Mustang on the phone while looking grinningly at Riza and Fury.

"What the heck are you saying Schezka? We're arm wrestling! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Hawkeye said to Schezka loudly and angrily so there won't be any issues.

"You heard her. She's arm wrestling, sir." Schezka said pouting.

Arm wrestling? He thought

"Tell her I'll be late. And tell her to finish the paperwork." Col. Mustang commanded.

"Hey Hawkeye! colonel said to finish the paperwork." Schezka saidas everybody watched the two.

"Oh you mean HIS paperwork! Sure, it's always fine, like always…" Hawkeye said with a bit higher tone, clear enought so her boss will hear her.

"Yes sir." Schezka said as she said farewell her superior and placed down the phone.

Riza and Fury focused on their fight, and gave full force in it. But in the end, everybody was surprised….

"I told you SHE'll win." Havoc smirked as he took their money bets.

"Unbelievable!" everybody thought as each hung their mouth opened in the air.

"Well that's for now guys. Fury needs rest." Hawkeye said unenthusiastically to everybody as she took her handkerchief to wipe her perspiration.

"What on earth is happening here!" everybody stood as Col. Mustang burst in.

All went back to their respective places as Mustang went to his chair and sat down tiredly.

"So what happened with your date last night?" Breda asked nicely.

"Nothing much. But it was nice, so nice.." Mustang said

"What's her name again?" Fallman suddenly asked.

"Justine.???" Mustang imagined and drooled.

"But I thought it was Jillian?" Riza asked as she did HIS paperwork.

"That was last month. But she was too….talkative, I guess." Mustang answered.

"What a flirt" Riza thought. Havoc looked at her and smirked.

"Anyway, everybody must submit a profile about oneself tomorrow. Is that clear?" he commanded. "It will be kept in the profile room." He continued.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After lunch, Mustang went to Hawkeye's table.

"Lieut. Hawkeye done with the paperwork?" he asked with no concern.

"Yes sir. Here it is" she said as she took the paperwork.

"Thanks. May I ask a favor." He said sternly.

"May you do the other paperwork? You see I got a date tonight with Justine" he whispered to her. Her eyebrows went together and asked with curiosity.

"But I thought you just went out with her yesterday." She said.

"I know I just want to get out with her again. Seeing her pretty face makes a smile on my face." He said sweetly.

"Anyway, thanks. Here you go. I still have to finish the others. "he said as he went to his table.

She suddenly felt broken hearted after what he said. No it can't be. She's not getting… envious…. Is she? Does he like him, for no reason? That's why she's doing most of his paperwork.

Office hours were over, still the two were in there and Havoc was about to leave.

"I'm leaving you two alone, okay," he said. The two just nodded without looking at him.

"Oh by the way, thanks Hawkeye for a while ago." He ended as he left.

Mustang's eyebrow raised with a pout,

"What a while ago?" he asked for no reason.

"Oh, nothing sir, silliness" she smiled. Soon, Mustang was able to finish his paperwork.

"Aren't you going home yet Lieutenant?" Mustang said as he took his coat.

"Have to finish this sir. Its due date is tomorrow." she replied plainly.

"Really. Honestly, I don't have any idea what it is all about." he frankly said.

'You mean you haven't read any page of this, even the title? Then how will you report this to the Fuehrer?" she asked in a normal tone.

"Fine. What is it all about anyway?" he asked as he went to her table to take a last glance on HIS paperwork. Well, she explained nicely everything.

"Well, thanks for the tip. I'll be late." he said as he hurriedly went out of his office. She just faintly smiled back to her boss.

"Uhmm, by the way…." he paused as he was about to step out of the door. She thought he was going to give another paperwork to her.

"Your hair smells sweet." he continued with a smile as he walked out already. When he left, she suddenly smiled and felt odd at that moment.

"What was that all about"

"How come I feel something-weird" she thought by herself in the office.

_______~______________~______________~________________~_______________~_________

Well that's for now people. I'll try to update it soon.

Comment suggestions or any message is gladly accepted. Sorry if it's short. It's my first fanfic. See you then!

+silvergothicsweettooth+


	2. SecreTs ReVeiLed

**Hello and welcome to chapter two of my first fanfic…. FLIRT!!!**

**Well I hope you have not yet forgotten about the short story….**

**So here's chapter two!!!!!**

**PS: This is edited okay?**

**Luvs ya people!!! Thanks to those who have given reviews to my story… **

_**OTP**_

_**JenovaJuice97**_

_**Winglessfairy25**_

_**Ruki44**_

_**RoyMustang08**_** tnx again!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA :p**

**Chapter Two**

After yesterday's works comes another day....

"Good morning first lieutenant Hawkeye" the soldiers greeted sternly as she passed by the hallway of the office.

"As you were" she plainly said to them

As soon as she reached the office, she started doing her paper works.

"Guess his late again, huh?" Havoc said as he lit a cigarette and stocked it in his mouth.

"As usual. Fury won't be late, I guess? He maybe is running on his way right now" Breda said as an agreement with him.

"Havoc, for the Fiftieth time this week, I told you _NOT_ to smoke in the Colonel's office. It's very unhealthy for you and for everyone." She lectured . Havoc just sat as if he didn't hear anyone.

" I think I heard my mom yelling at me again" Havoc teased her as he covered his ears. Then the phone rang. So she had to answer.

"Goves the cigarette a longer life. Hmmm….." Havoc murmured.

Then a bullet passed by the middle of the cigarette, leaving him all frozen and traumatized as he looked at the smirking lieutenant.

"You didn't have to do that _woman_! A second call was safer."

"Falman is absent. Believe it or not, his reason is his tooth, it's aching. Quite odd but true. His mom told me." She said, ignoring the freaking subordinate.

'Uhmm… I'm going out first. I need some fresh air." Breda said.

"See, you're polluting the air, it's not so fresh anymore," this time Hawkeye was joking around Havoc, who was still unconsciously not moving from his previous position.

'Hmpp… he's already one hour late. What's taking him so long?" she said as she tapped her pen on her desk.

"What's wrong? Are you… _CONCERNED_?" Havoc said as, now with eagerness to what he heared. He was smirking evilly.

Hawkeye became silent for a moment, not knowing what to answer to his co-worker.

"You like him don't ya? Don't deny it. It's pretty obvious. Your actions, your silent violent reactions when it comes to girls, and more. It's enough proof." Havoc said as he roamed around her slowly.

"Of course I'm concerned, I 'm always concerned of Everyone. That's everyone." She repeated the word with more emphasis, as she took out her profile.

"I'll go get some coffee.' Hawkeye said as she 'chickened out" of the office.

Then pieces of paper flew down on the floor from Hawkeye's table.

"Hmmm… what's this?" He said to himself as he picked it up. "… wow" he continued.

Want to know why?

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye Profile

Background Story……

Only child of Mr. and Mrs. Hawkeye (duh)

Studied ballet from 3 up to 10 yrs. Old

Always have an academic award

Took vocal lessons and had joined singing contests in school

Got best dancer award in school

Best actress award

100 percent boy magnet award

Studied karate lessons

Graduated with honors in Military Academy School

And more informations ……

After reading, he fixed them up and placed it on her table.

"Coffee for everybody! Wait… where's everybody???" Hawkeye came in as she brought in 5 cups of hot coffee.

"They're still out, Ms. BALLET DANCER." Havoc said as he took a cup of coffee from the tray.

She stoped for a while and gave him a What the hell look.

"And…. Where did you get that Mr. Havoc? Another name calling?"

"I don't know GREAT SINGER"

"Would you mind, I don't have an idea on what you're talking about." She gave a plastic smile to him.

"Oh yeah, Lord of the Nerds. No wonder you could finish piles of paperworks in just one sitting."

"Did you….." she looked at him with vexed eyes

"Yes I did, Ms. Perfect. It fell, that's why I saw them."

"Don't tell anyone. That's an order."

"Of course I wouldn't, would I??" Havoc grinned with a new cig in his mouth.

"Oh, how about a prize for it?!" he continued with a smile

"A prize?" she repeated, not understanding his point.

"Just a dare, so I could sea my mouth about this." l

"A dare??? And why? What for…."

"Why? Have you "chickened out"? You haven't heard it yet, and you backing out now?" Havoc said as he chuckled a little.

"No I'm not! And you know me, I'm no chicken. So tell me now, before everyone comes"

"Really?" He smiled with glittery eyes. "Then flirt the Colonel. If he falls for your flirting, You could be together then break up with him!" She suddenly turned silent for a few seconds.

"Are you crazy?! I don't even think I can do that to him. He's my superior, you idiot!"

"Well don't wait for me to tell everybody about your tiny secret."

"Well don't wait for my bullet to pass your brain, Havoc." She turned back from him.

"So, are you in??"

She thought for a while about the stupid dare.

"Well this will draw me closer to him. It's a fair chance for me."

"Wait. What the heck am I thinking? I don't like him. Unless, I do? She kept on thinking about it.

"If you don't give you decision, I'll tell everybody, today." Havoc gave bad threat to her.

She breathed deeply, she was really pissed about this.

"You got yourself a deal. So when will it start?"

"Maybe next week, since it's Friday."

"Good. Don't tell about it to anyone, ok?"

"Sure, whatever."

Then, somebody burst in the office. It's Colonel Roy Mustang, and his late.

He looked at he two who was together in an area, which rarely happens, something's fishy he thougt for a while.

"Where's everybody?" Mustang asked in a panting manner as he slowly sat on his chair.

"Present" Havoc and Hawkeye said in unison as they raised their arms slowly.

"And you two are together because?" he asked in a slight angry curious way.

"I just asked her something, sir" Havoc explained.

"Where are the others?"

"Falman is absent. Breda just went out. Fury…. still missing." She firmly said.

"Fine, by the way, please hand over your profiles," Mustang said as he started doing his profile.

So they submitted it.

"Lieut. Hawkeye, how come yours has a padlock?" he asked as he observed it.

"Aren't they supposed to be secret?"

"Fine, do it your way." She just smiled

"So, how's your date with Justine." Hawkeye asked.

"It was cancelled. She had to attend her friend's birthday party."

"Aren't birthday parties for kids?"

"I don't know, who cares." He just smiled.

Then they continued their work and went home.

__________!________________!___________________!________________!________________

Well, I guess this is stop first, huh…

I'm still trying to type Chapter 3, so wait for a while. Give me three days more I guess…..

Well, thanks again to all who those who took time giving a review!

Happily yours,

+silvergothicsweettooth+


	3. Flirting time

Hehe… it's me again! Sorry if it took a lot longer to post Chap. 3 bcoz I was trying to solve how to post and our computer got busted. Anyway, who cares? So here's the story!!!! Thanks for all those who gave reviews! It's very much appreciated!

BTW: I had to edit this one. 

**And Read and Review!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

Chapter 3

**Flirting Time**

Hawkeye got in the office very early and soon came the others. It's the start…..

"So here it begins. I don't know how, I don't know when, or where…. That's " Havoc murmured to problem now

"But I don't even know how." She said with confusion.

"Then look into a dictionary." That was his best advice to her.

"But I don't have one."

"Lieutenants, continue your work." Havoc went back to his place and continued his work like a good boy.

"Yes, my charming superior." She suddenly said as she turned back by rolling the wheels of her chair, trying to hide her face.

"I...I beg your pardon lieutenant?" he was scratching his head out of confusion.

"I said yes superior. Something wrong with that, sir?" she looked at him this time, pretending she said the truth.

"No nothing. I just thought you said… never mind…" he said as he continued doing his job.

"Oh I'll never keep up with this situation. I can't always say that. That is, of course it's true. Oh come on! Now what the heck am I thinking!!! Hmp….." she thought to her inner self.

"Well done. I didn't know she's good in this category." Havoc thought with a smirk. Unfortunately Mustang noticed it, but didn't want to argue about it already.

Break time…….

Hawkeye was just finish with her report and she went to the colonel's table. Mustang was concentrating on her report. (Unbelievable)

Well, they were the only ones who were left behind in the office.

"This is it, I have to make a move." She told herself, convincing that there won't be anything wrong to what she'll do. She suddenly sat on the Mustangs desk, tapping her fingers on it and swinging her legs and slowly looked a him.

"Sheeesh, what the heck am I doing. This is so much stupidity! What will he think? That I'm one crazy psycho?"

"Is there something wrong lieutenant? Mustang called out while she was thinking. She snapped out of her worries.

"Uhmm…. Ahhh… " she started, lost in her words.

"I'm just wondering if you had a dictionary, sir?" She stood up.

"Uhmm… what for lieutenant?" he raised his head from work.

"I have to search a list of words for my report, sir." Well that's new. You usually knew more about things than I do. Well in that case, if I'm correct, I have two of them, in fact here it is." He handed them over to her. "By the way, why were you sitting on my desk?"

"I… uhmmm.. my legs are tired already doing work. Anyway, thank you sir. I'm off now." She went to her table and checked on it.

Webster Contemporary Dictionary

Flirt v.- to play at courtship by trying to attract attention or admiration.

Random House Webster's Dictionary

Flirt v.- to act amorously without serious intention; to move jerkily

Oh, so it's like uhm… a fake love… That's ridiculous!!!" her eyebrows went together while thinking.

"Something odd lieutenant?" Mustang asked with curiosity, seeing her weird expression.

"Nothing sir…" she said as she scratched the back of her neck. "Uhmm… sir?" she continued.

"Yes lieutenant."

"I was just wondering sir if… if…." Thinking on how to tell him what he thought.

"If what Hawkeye?"

"May you can join me at lunch time. You know if you can eat with me later?" He thought for a while.

"no problem with me Hawkeye. Why? Is something wrong with the gang???"

"No sir. It's just; I want to be with others today."

"Ok, lunch time it is." He said with a smile and continued working.

After Break…….

So… what happened a while ago?? Anything?? How's it going?" Havoc asked with a slight interested tone.

"Well for your information, flirting means a fake love. Second, I'm eating with him at lunch time, and third, what happens when I accomplish the dare, aside from you won't tell anybody about the little secret."

"Hmm.. Well I haven't thought of that. That is if you can do it. Why, have any suggestions?"

"You bet I can do that. Well let me think.(thinking, thinking) Aha!!" she gave an evil smile." Court Schezka."

"Are you out of your mind!!!? I would court anybody, for as long it's not her. She's a freak!" he said with disgust.

"How could you be so mean? Why not? She might be meant for you. (Smirking) And just imagine, when you get married and you get ba-…"

""…STOP it!!! Stop it! The horror! It's so disgust-"

"May you please lower your voice Havoc. Some people want to finish their paperwork before lunch" Mustang commanded.

So he went back like a good soldier.

LUNCH TIME……

Havoc went to lieutenant Hawkeye to say something. "Any suggestions"

"Yeah, court Schezka, at least a whole month relationship will do. Take it, if you thing I'll lose" she said daringly.

"Fine, Fine, fine. You'll lose anyway. Just make sure to stick with the deal." He left.

After a few minutes….

"(Ehem) Uhm…. Sir…lunch time…." She said with a shy tone.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry about that lieutenant. I was doing my report."

"It's ok if you won't eat with me, just do your report, sir." She said with a smile, trying to move on.

"No, I'm- I'm coming." He stood up and they both went out.

Soon, they got their food, took a seat and started eating.

"Think Riza. think of a topic. Flirty stuff, think…" she thought hardly as she looked into the air.

Mustang thought she was bored, because she was looking in the thin airspace.

"something wrong, Hawkeye? It seems you're bored." She went out of her thoughts.

"Uhm… nothing sir, so uhm.. how's work?" she asked so they won't be bored to death.

He smirked. "Something I said, sir." "Nothing, you just sounded like a wife."

She turned a bit pink with what he said, but smiled. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"There's nothing wrong with that Hawkeye. It just really made me laugh." Then she smiled.

"Well, answering your question, it's just fine. Since it's connected with the previous report I was doing, it was easier, since you explained it well." He said with a smile as he took a sip of his mushroom soup.

"At least I'm glad I was able to help, sir." She smiled so sweet.

"May I ask you something?" he butt in.

"You are asking me something now" she joked. Mustang looked at her and grin.

"Fine, you're right." He sighed in defeat.

"Is- uhm, somthing, with, uhh," he talked, as he hung in every word. Riza tried to understand his chop chop sentence while she drank.

"With you, and.... Havoc" he finally said it right, which made Riza choke.

"Sir? Wha made you think that there's something with me and Havoc?" she finally got compose of herself this time.

"Well, lately, you two have been quite, naughty to each other." He explained with a sheepish tone.

"Even if he's still the last man on Earth, no, I'll never have an intimate relationship with him" she reassured him with a smile.

"Alright," he relieved. Then they walked together going to the office.

"It's the first time we really ate together, wherein we talked. If you won't mind, uhm, let's do it again next time."

"No problem, sir. Glad you enjoyed it." As they walked together to the office

Then he suddenly remembered something and touched his pockets.

"Where's my keys." His face suddenly went into a worry mood.'

"What keys? Do you drive?" she said with concern

"Yes. But my key to my drawer is missing." Then he checked in his pocket and took his wallet.

"I thought I lost it, again." he calmed down.

"If you won't mind sir, is that Justine?" she asked as she saw a girl in the picture of his wallet.

"No, not at all. She's, she's my mother." Her mom had a long blonde hair, white colored skin and had amber colored eyes.

She looked beautiful, yet simple in the picture.

"she looks nice and gentle. I didn't know you had a beautiful mother."

"Yeah. You both look the same, don't you?"

"is he telling me that I'm, I'm beau-, beautiful?" she thought as she glanced to his superior.

"I don't think there's something wrong to say that you're beautiful, is there?" he asked.

"No sir, no there isn't. I appreciate the compliment sir." She said as they both went to the office.

They continued working until the day ended.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day…….

"Hey Fury, how are you pal. Why the heck were you- what happened with your arm?" Havoc asked with concern

"My arm got sprained after our arm wrestling. I just found out about it when I got home." He took his seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Kain, I really didn't mean to hurt you." She apologized.

"no it's no problem, Hawkeye. But I got a problem, I can't work. I can't write because my right arm is broken

"Everybody thought for a while.

"You can always type with one hand." Mustang came in.

"Well you really can't go away with his suggestion, He's a genius, you know" Havoc said as he lit a cigarette.

"If you say so sir. Anyway, I got some rest already, so I don't mind working." Fury said voluntarily.

"See, I knew I always had something in mind." He said in a proud way.

"Yeah, sure whatever." They all said in unison.

Soon they all went for a break after work.

"Hey lieut.! Aren't you coming?" Fury called out

She took a quick look at him, then at the colonel. "I- I still have work to do" she replied with a smiling face.

Meantime, Mustang kept smiling the whole time, ever since he got in the office. He was usually the grumpy kind of a man, when it comes to work.

"what's with the smiling face, sir."

"Nothing. It's just that I'm meeting Justine later. She told she had to make up for me. How sweet isn't it." He said with sparkling eyes with a drooling mouth as he looked at her picture.

"Sheeesh… is he really that in love with her. Is she really more desirable, flirty, and- what am I thinking? Am I getting too much jealous with this Justine. Hmp…" she thought as her eyebrows went together and her pen was unconsciously scribbling on her report. She bravely went straight to him and took his beloved picture. She looked at the woman in the photo, and her brave angry face went down. Looking at the picture, the female had long ebony colored hair, whitish skin and brown eyes.

"So this is the type of girl that he likes, huh." she thought.

"well, she looks nice. She's one lucky girl, I guess." She said as she handed to him the photo.

"what makes you say that, Lieutenant?"

"Because, of all the girls that admires you, you chose her. Well, whatever you're happy at, I'm happy about it sir. If you think that she's the one, go for it. But think about it very well" she said with a fake smile as she took her purse and headed for the door to go to eat.

"Honestly Lieutenant. I- I always had my dream princess, or as we all know, the girl I wished for." She turned back to him and listened.

"I've thought that, maybe Justine might not be the one, because I've always dreamed of marrying- a blonde girl. But you really can't have it all. Still, I'll try to stick with that dream of mine." He said as he rested his face on his palms, looking at her.

She smiled pleasantly and said "Just look around, you have a lot of choices"

--------------------------------

In the canteen……..

"Hey guys, may I join." She said as she took a seat.

"Where's the colonel?" Breda asked as he took a spoonful of soup.

"Doing his work." She said as she took of her mashed potato.

"Really? Well that's new" Havoc said as he rolled his eyes, looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She rolled her eyes looking at her.

"Hey Hawkeye, how come you've been so "close" to Havoc this days, and you're sitting right beside him right now. You usually hate being near him because of the smoke." Breda said with a playful smirk.

Hawkeye's eye twitched and accidentally threw her mashed potato in her spoon to Breda.

"Ewww… Breda, eww…." Havoc pushed her slightly far away from her.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Breda?" Hawkeye looked at him with keen eyes.

"That's disgusting! Really disgusting. In fact, she's too perfect for me." He added

"Too perfect? What's that suppose to mean. Like as if she can, sing, dance, act and more." Breda asked.

"Of course not! That's not what _he _meant, right Havoc?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What I mean is she's too strict. I'm not even planning to marry a blonde, you know.'

"Really Havoc? That means _Schezka_ has a _chance_. She said loud enough.

Fortunately or maybe not, Schezka was passing by their table when she heard her name.

"Pardon? I thought I heard my name" she asked as she held her tray. "In fact, ye-"

"No she didn't, we were talking about ches-, chestnut. Yup, chestnut. Havoc said as he covered her mouth.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going." Schezka went on.

Riza chuckled. Her plan worked.

"That was not nice, Hawkeye! What if somebody heard that and made a rumor that **I like Schezka!!!!" **Havoc shouted aloud as he stood up. Everybody was staring at him. "Oh boy…" Havoc went down and sat. Everybody was whispering to one another and gossiping around. Havoc's vexed eyes were looking at Hawkeye, who just stopped from giggling.

"This is your entire fault!" Havoc's eyes were popping because of anger as he strangled Hawkeye.

"Help!!!" she said. "Stop it Havoc you're hurting Hawkeye!" Breda and Fury tried to control Havoc.

"Hmp. Fine, I'm going back to the office." Havoc stood as he lit a cig as he started to go to the office.

On his way….

"Hey, isn't that Jean Havoc..."

"Yeah, I heard he likes Schezka, the bookworm so much, he even say it out loud." Two men were gossiping.

He was really irritated, but he still moved on.

In the office….

"Hey there Mr. Loverboy." Mustang greeted sarcastically.

"What the $#!&$)(?!!! For the last time I DON'T LIKE THAT FREAK!!!" he shouted and burst in anger.

"Calm down lieutenant. I just heard it from pipsqueak guy. He told me he heard you loud and clear. I didn't know you like jellyfish looking bookworms"

"It's not true. This is all Hawkeye's fault."

"You mean she set you up? Pretty impressive."

"Well sort of like that. Here's what happened…

---------flash back

In the canteen……..

"Hey guys, may I join." She said as she took a seat.

"Where's the colonel?" Breda asked as he took a spoonful of soup.

"Doing his work." She said as she took of her mashed potato.

"Really? Well that's new" Havoc said as he rolled his eyes, looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She rolled her eyes looking at her.

"Hey Hawkeye, how come you've been so "close" to Havoc this days, and you're sitting right beside him right now. You usually hate being near him because of the smoke." Breda said with a playful smirk.

Hawkeye's eye twitched and accidentally threw her mashed potato in her spoon to Breda.

"Ewww… Breda, eww…." Havoc pushed her slightly far away from her.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Breda?" Hawkeye looked at him with keen eyes.

"That's disgusting! Really disgusting. In fact, she's too perfect for me." He added

"Too perfect? What's that suppose to mean. Like as if she can, sing, dance, act and more." Breda asked.

"Of course not! That's not what _he _meant, right Havoc?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What I mean is she's too strict. I'm not even planning too marry a blonde, you know.'

"Really Havoc? That means _Schezka_ has a _chance_. She said a loud

Fortunately or maybe not, Schezka was passing by their table when she heard her name.

"Did you mention my name?" she asked as she held her tray. "In fact, ye-"

"No she didn't, we were talking about ches-, chestnut. Yup, chestnut. Havoc said as he covered her mouth.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going." Schezka went on.

Riza was laughing hard as she covered her mouth.

"That was not nice, Hawkeye! What if somebody heard that and made a rumor that **I like Schezka!!!!" **Havoc shouted aloud as he stood up. Everybody was staring at him. "Oh boy…" Havoc went down and sat. Everybody was whispering to one another and gossiping around. Havoc's vexed eyes were looking at Hawkeye, who just stopped from giggling.

"This is your entire fault!" Havoc's eyes were popping because of anger as he strangled Hawkeye.

"Help!!!" she said. "Stop it Havoc you're hurting Hawkeye!" Breda and Fury tried to control Havoc.

"Hmp. Fine, I'm going back to the office." Havoc stood as he lit a cig as he started to go to the office.

-------end of flash back.

"So… wait you strangled her?"

"She needs to learn some manners, you know?"

Mustang threw a piece of crumpled paper on him.

"What's that suppose to be!"

"She's a woman, you idiot. This means you have to be patient and gentle."

"Fine… Fine… fine… You just love her so much, that's all." Havoc teased. Mustang's eye twitched.

"What do you mean, Havoc. I- I just care, that's all."

"Really, colonel? You're sure about what you're saying?"

He didn't reply….

Dismissal Time…..

"Time for my plan…." Hawkeye said in her mind.

Well this is for now…

Is the story stupid or what? Make a comment, send a review. I used the "$&(" stuff like this because I really don't want to put mean words in my ficcy. The Havoc x Schezka thing is totally made up. So who do you want to win, send me a review so I can decide on the ending part of the story. Do you want Havoc to suffer with Schezka, or not? Justine is OOC, really. And the meanings of the word flirt are really true. I got them in the dictionary

Winglessfairy25: Thanks for the compliments!!!!

To everyone: Thank you so much for reading. Please **don't forget to review** or else, you won't get another chapter of the story.

Thank you very much!!!

silvergothicsweettooth


	4. Spying and Sandwiches

Hehehe… it's me again with chapter 4. I'm really, really, really sorry for the late updates. I've been a bad author. but anyway, thanks for waiting! Most of the comments were why did Havoc strangle Hawkeye? Don't know. Anyway, here's chapter 4.

Before I forget, thank you so much to all who gave reviews:

Shohei Takano-tnx for the great compliments, although I may have a lot of typos, I'll try to be more careful next time! tnx again!

SakuraTearDrop- tnx for the review! I know, it's odd I placed that Havoc strangled Riza, dunno want went into me. tnx for the review!

Ruki44-Yay! I've updated. Tnx for the review! Roy is such a womanizer, I agree, he should be hung up in a tree!

Havoc's Honey- Tnx for the advice. I'll try to fix my grammar, and shorten my words. I'm really not good in grammar, but I like writing a lot. Tnx for the review.

unheardgoodconscience- Tnx for the review! and here I have updated!!!

HunTResS ARasHi- hello to you too!!! Tnx for the review!!! I know I have a lot of errors and here's chappie 4

ninjafairy909101- ye maam! I have updated! No need to let Havoc strangle me…. hahaha…. tnx for the review!!!!

winglessfairy- I have updated!!! Yay!!!! I should have not repeated the whole eating scene and just wrote the short cut…. I'm lazy….. Tnx for the review!!!

Danelle-Well, we are all Royai addicts, and just wish she would successfully flirt him... hahaha… of course she can, depends on the ending…. Tnx for the review!!!!

yuki hawkeye- hehe… really think the story is too much, ok…. tnx for the review!!!!

BloodAura- Updated my story!!! Now you have more to read… tnx for the review!!!!

Xx Satan-chan xX- yes, I'll keep writing. :D Tnx for the review!!!!

Thanks for the review people!!!! Review again++

Chapter 4

Spying and Sandwiches

Like she said in chapter 3…..

"time for my plan"…..

-------------

Mustang went out and took his jacket after office and went in his car. Hawkeye silently followed him using her car. He passed by an apartment to pick up his girlfriend, Justine, for their date. Soon they reached a French restaurant nearby and went out to eat.

"Good evening, madam and sir." The waiter greeted them as he showed a vacant table and seat.

Soon Hawkeye followed, wearing a coat and sunglasses, the same waiter welcoming her.

"Madam, may I take off your jacket?" he said in a French tone.

"No thank you." She answered. "But madam, it's really ho-"A punch came on the way to the waiters face, and stars started to appear on his head. She dragged him near the garden and took his uniform and wore it as disguise, even the waiter's fake mustache. She went back inside to Roy's table.

"Good evening madam and sir" she greeted. "May I take your order." She said in a low tone.

"So what do you like my princess?" Roy asked Justine sweetly. Riza stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Something wrong, waiter?" Roy asked with an eyebrow rising.

"Forgive me sir, just bit my tongue. she said as excuse.

"So what's your specialty?" Justine spoke this time.

"Well, it's nice of you to ask. I'm good in karate." She said as she showed a fist. Roy and Justine just chuckled.

"Waiter what we meant to say is what's your specialty here in this restaurant? Riza just smiled in embarrassment. She took her pen out and roll the tip of the pen around the menu with her eyes closed.

"This is!" she said proudly. 'Wine???" they all said in unison.

"Oh, uhm, yes of course! We have the best wine around central."

"Well, if you say so, we'll take two. But you're best dish is???"

"Well, it's uhm, shrimps and oysters." Roy and Justine looked at each other.

"Ok then, one order of shrimps and oysters and one slice of pizza for her, ham and cheese." Roy said in a stern voice.

"Ok, madam and sir, just wait for ten minutes." She then went swiftly to the counter and gave their orders., while the two were having a good talk.

When Riza was called for their order, she went to the nearest empty hidden table.

"This will teach her some good old lessons." She said as she took a bottle and placed it on one glass and another bottle to the other glass. Then a lot of salt and pepper to her ham and cheese flavored pizza. Then she went to the table and served.

"Here you go, one for you and another glass for you. The pizza smells… good?" and the shrimps are fine." She said with an evil smile.

"Thank you sir. May I ask have we met before, you seem so familiar to me." She suddenly turned silent.

"Well not yet sir, But I have to go. Enjoy your meal!"

……………

Justine took a bite of her ham and cheese pizza while Roy took his fork and ate the shrimps and oysters. Riza was having fun watching them. Roy suddenly choked and started to cough, so Justine handed him her cup of wine, after that he felt relieved. "Thank you Justine. Here, just take mine. Justine slowly took his drink.

"So, are you enjoying my beloved one?" Roy asked as he held her hand.

"Of course I am, Roy. But you wouldn't mind if I share with your shrimps and oysters, would you?"

Roy just smiled. "Help yourself. Why, is there something wrong?"

"The pizza is too salty and has a lot of pepper." Roy just smirked and pricked one sliced shrimp and fed it to Justine. Then they both smiled to each other. Meanwhile, Riza was boiling with what she's seeing. After eating, Roy suddenly felt nausea, while Justine was becoming sleepy.

"Darn it. They switched wines!" Riza cursed under her breath.

"Excuse me." Roy stood up and run to the men's room to barf, while Justine was asleep. Soon after a couple of minutes, Roy came back and woke Justine for them to leave. But before they left they heard an argument.

"Oh that Fake!!!" the waiter said angrily and aloud as he sobbed while fixing his hair.

"What's wrong???" asked Roy in a concerned way as he held Justine's hand.

"There was a woman!" the waiter started in an angry French tone. "She pretended to be a waitress. But she looked more like a man on that uniform, then she ran off. She was blonde and white! I didn't know what she wanted." He said scarily.

"But most of all, she hit me with her gun, and punched me too!!!

"It's odd for a woman to have a gun." Justine said.

"Do you think, she might be in the military?" Justine said as she held Roy's hand tighter. He thought for a while. The only person he knows that could be a woman with a blonde hair is Riza. "I don't think so. Who on Earth in the military would want to dress up as a waitress?"

Then he started to move forward. "Anyway, good luck." He patted the back of the man and left. The waiter was still terrified and cold without his clothes.

Meantime…

Riza got home safely to her apartment, because she knew her plan was a disaster.

"Damn it! My plan's messed up." she said as she slammed the door.

She gave a huge sigh to come her down. " Let's face it Riza, you do have feelings for him. That's why you went for the bet. But you don't have a chance on him! You're his subordinate! And subordinate alone. He loves her." She told herself as she picked up the phone slowly and called someone.

-------

"Hello?" a lousy voice answered. "Havoc speaking"

"Havoc, it's Hawkeye." She said in a stern voice.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise in the very gloomy night of a Tuesday."

"I don't think I can cope up with the deal any longer." She said in a sad serious tone.

"Why??? What on Earth hit your head that you're backing out already?"

"Roy… Roy loves her. I can't change that fact any longer. I don't even think I have a chance that he'll fall for me, not even a second." She said in a did-you-know- that tone.

"Oh come on Riza! You're already starting it smoothly." He advised convincingly.

"But…" she said with a tired tone, filled with loneliness.

"Or you want me to tell everybody your little secret." he smirked. This made her think.

"……?" she thought for a second.

"Come on!!! Just continue, because patience is a virtue, and relax. _We_ do know you like him and you admire him so much you're like little child seeing her crush."

"BIG CRUSH YOUR FACE!!!!"

Then if you don't have a crush on him, why don't you continue."

"Fine I will continue your stupid dare!!!"

"Stupid? Maybe you mean romantic da-"

"Toot toot toot toot toot…"

"I just knew it, she likes him. I wonder if he likes her too… hmmm…."

After that, she went to sleep….

The next day…

The sun rose high in the sky, greeting everyone a good morning.

"What time is it?" she took the alarm clock on the table beside the bed.

"7:10!!!!!!!" she screamed as she ran fast in the bathroom, almost slipping herself.

After fixing herself and driving so fast beyond the limit, she arrived on work.

'Sorry if I'm late sir I woke up late." She said as she reported to her commanding officer.

"It's ok, just do your …." He suddenly stood up, not saying a word, and went out to the comfort room.

"What was that for?" she murmured, but was clearly heard by everyone.

"I think he's sick. He'd been going in and out in the office for the past hour." Havoc informed.

"And he does not looking? He looks pale." Fury added.

This made Riza Hawkeye think deep in thoughts. And she remembered about yesterday.

"Oh God." She cursed herself as she covered her mouth.

"Why Hawkeye? Does this have to do something with you?" Falman asked.

"I… don't know." was all she replied as she started to look for something inside her bag.

"What's wrong with her?" they all said.

"Forgot your clip?" Havoc asked as he lit another cig. "She straightened up and looked at him holding a plastic in her hand.

"Aside from that, just searched for something important." she said as she combed her slightly messy hair.

…….

Riza was looking for some cure or antidote to his sickness. She knew Roy got the wine which was for her arch enemy and girlfriend of his beloved Roy Mustang, so she had to give the antidote. After a while, Roy came in with a gloomy and pale face. After a long time of work, it's lunch time…

"Colonel?" she started as she came from outside. Roy's eye lids fluttered and opened and looked steadily at her who was sitting on a chair.

"You look, unwell. You've been going in and out the men's room. What's wrong?" she asked with an anxious tone.

"I'm fine lieutenant. I just don't fell like eating. I feel dizzy, and nauseous." he said with a weak tone as he stretched himself and took a report and tried to read.

"Don't worry, I'll at least finish one report." he said with a smile.

"No sir. Take your rest for a while I'll do it. You may pass for today. I'm sorry." she said stopping him from doing work. Stopping him from his reports? That's odd.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do any-"he was distracted.

"For disturbing you. And beyond that." she said with a faltered eyes.

"It's fine. You really didn't disturb me. I was just resting." he said with a comforting smile.

"You know what? You look definitely better, with your hair down." he said, trying to make her happier and changing the topic.

"Re.. Really?" she said with a shade of pink on her face. He nodded, admiring the adorable look on her face.

"I'll… just… go out for a while." she said with a smile, and went out, still with a blush. He sat down and breathed deeply, _at least he said what he wanted to say. _

After a few minutes, Riza came back trying to enter without any noise, as she brought a tray with her.

She gulped. "Sir?" she said, still holding the tray. He tried to raise his heavy head, but he was feeling weaker as time passed.

"I brought lunch." she said looking at the chicken soup. He knew what he'll say, so she started to mix the hot soup.

"No thanks, you don't need to-" she stuck the spoon filled soup in his mouth and grinned.

"Just shut up and eat." she commanded, and removed the empty spoon from his mouth.

"The last time I remember, I'm your comma-" another chicken flavored soup went inside his mouth. She started to giggle.

"You look messy." she said as she took a napkin and wiped his mouth. He was supposed to wipe it by getting the tissue on her hand when he suddenly held her hand. There was a sudden silence in the room. The stillness was broken when Havoc went inside.

"uhm…" he said as Roy let her hand go.

"What are you do-" he was asking with a smirk when she glared at him with fierce eyes.

"I guess I'm going, I just thought of-"her eyes became narrower.

"Bye." he said as he left. "I.. uhm…" he said as he scratched his head.

"Here." she said as he fed him, gently this time. After finishing the whole bowl of soup, he relaxed for a while.

"See? It's not hard to eat a bowl of soup. Now, you can take your medicine." she said with a mother like tone as she handed the glass of water and the tablet.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll take it. Anyway, uhm." he said. "Thank you." now with a warm tone in his voice.

After that, he drank the medicine and shivered because of its bitter taste. Riza took something from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Medicine. So you don't need to buy." she said with a smile.

"It's really too much lieutenant." he said as he gave the plastic to her.

"Just take it. I won't need it anyway, sir." she said as she gave it back.

After lunch, Riza checked on her superior was doing….

"Feeling better, colonel?" she asked as she fixed her report.

He smiled. "Feeling better. thank you." he said as he fixed report.

"Good." Riza replied as she went to his table and placed the newly arranged pile of paperwork. "These batch needs some reading and signing." she said as she smirked at her superior. Roy's mouth went down….

Soon, it was late in the afternoon and they had to go now. Riza went out already, as she carried a pile of paperworks. she went inside her car, and sighed.

"What a day." When she started to start her car, the engine was not working, not even a sound. She tried again, but nothing happened.

"Urgh!!! Not now." she said as she bumped her head on the steering wheel. The rain fell hard after she screamed. "Great." she said.

She went and took her umbrella and her take home reports as went to the entrance gate for the pedestrian lane.

"One heck of a day." she murmured to herself.

"Lieutenant!" someone from behind called out. When she turned back, she saw his superior with a coat.

"Just… finished…my…report." he panted.

"Here's the other things you have to do. These batch needs some reading and signing." he smirked, repeating on what she said that afternoon.

"Yes sir, anyway, I can handle these rush reports tonight." she said as she took them from his hands. After a few minutes, he was still standing.

"Why are you walking?" he finally said.

"Because I have a legs." she joked.

"I meant, why you are not in your car. You'll get sick." with this tone, he sounded he cared.

"It broke down, I'll leave it for tonight." she answered.

"If- if you want." he finally said as he scratched hi head. "I'll drive you home." he said with a smile.

"No need to trouble, anyway, my apartment is just a few blocks away." she replied, declining his offer.

"What do you mean few blocks? Maybe kilometers away?" he said in as a matter of fact tone.

"Really. I'm fine, I used to walk alone." she said, trying to convince him that it was fine for him not to bring her home.

"Precisely. It's not safe to walk on your own in this city. What if you slip while you were walking, who will help you? Or if, something happens. You know what I mean. Someone can be just there, with a gun or something. Or someone can take advantage of you, or whatever." he said trying to convince her.

"Trust me sir. I can handle my self." she said. He suddenly got an idea and grinned.

"It's an ORDER." he said with a big grin on his face, beating her.

"But…" she tried to say. "Oh come on…" he said as he held her and pulled her with him. "Yes sir." she said with a sour face, although she liked the way he held her hand. _Why do I have to be so loyal?_

Both rode the car and he started to drive. There was a few awkward silence in the car.

"Uhm.. Riza?" he said, finally breaking the silence. "Yes sir?" she asked.

"Thanks for accompanying me. I'm glad you're around." he said.

She smirked. "Colonel, you wanted to. I guess you really just know how to, make a girl say yes. Whether they like it or not." she grinned this time.

"I, well, I just thought, you, uhm, would, uhm, agree." he said trying to explain himself.

"I know sir, I was just joking. I'm not angry. You did want me accompany you anyway." she said with a sweet smile. Then silence was here again.

"Am I a boring passenger?" she suddenly asked.

"Of course not. No, it's not like that. You're not boring at all. Boring is like" he thought. "Boring…" he said as he gave up trying to describe what boring is.

"I do understand. I really do sir." she said sarcastically, still with a smile on her face.

"Riza, stop calling me that." he commanded.

"Calling you what sir?" she asked innocently.

"We're not in the office. Can't we just for once call each other with our names? Please." he said, as he looked through the dark streets. She suddenly felt warmth on her cheeks. He is her commanding officer anyway, but they could also be friends in someway.

"Yes, it's fine ok, R-oy." she said as the heat went in a higher temperature.

"Of course it's ok." he said with his deadly charming smirk. There was an awkward silence between them again.

"If you won't mind me asking, do you have any boyfriends?" He said with an interesting tone.

"Actually, ….I do." she said with a smile, looking at him.

"You do?! Since when?! How, why? Where?!" he was startled with her response and kept asking her.

She started to chuckle. "I was just joking sir. Of course I don't have one." she said.

"Roy." he said

"Sir?" she asked.

"I told you to call me Roy, not sir. We're not in the office anymore. Why can't we just bring back the old times, wherein we called our usual names, not out position names." he said.

"My apologies sir- Roy. Old habits die hard." she said with a small smile creeping on her face.

"Still in our topic, are you eyeing on someone?" he asked. What she didn't know that he was using these questions to know her latest happenings.

"Honestly speaking Roy, I am eyeing on someone." she said glancing at him.

"Is that so?" he startled to think of who would it be.

"Yeah, I admire him very much. I also gave my whole life on him. But I don't know if he notice it." she said

"Well if that's the case. Well he sure must have the same feeling s for you. Just think of it, you are beautiful, smart, has pleasing qualities, and more. You're a perfect girl." he said with a smile.

She felt a tint shade of pink and warmth on her cheeks.

"Th- Thank you sir, if that's no joke." she said giving him a sugary smile.

"You think I joke that much when it comes to women?" he asked with a cute smile. He definitely saw an intense blush on her face, which is actually true. She smiled back in return.

"I guess we're here right?" Roy said as he peeped on the window.

"Yes, sir- Roy." she said as she fixed herself and readied her umbrella.

"I told you it's kilometers from the office." he said as he took a break.

"Roy-" she managed to say. "Thank you, for the ride." she said with warm smile as the cold wind went in.

"You're welcome. Take care." he said as she went down. After that he made sure she got inside and left.

Early in the morning and everybody was present. But their superior is late.

"Dammed it!!! It's so hot!" Falman screamed as he closed his paperwork.

"I feel like melting…" Fury added to complain.

"The power's gone because of the rain yesterday." Hawkeye informed them as she tried to concentrate on finishing the necessary piles of paperwork, even with the intense heat.

"I heard about that. They said a lot of posts fell down because of the wind. Good thing I had a car, and I didn't have any dates that time." Havoc said with a smile.

"Which reminds me, why did you leave your car here Hawkeye?" Breda asked.

"It …had engine problems. But I might check out what the problem really is." she said as she clicked her pen.

"Heh. Where's a car when you need them. So you got wet in the rain?" Havoc asked, lighting a cigarette.

This question made her think about yesterday. Good thing Roy was not here to make a comment or listen to what she'll say. "…Slight." she replied with a fake smile.

"How can you get wet slightly? that's question is a yes or no reply." Falman inquired.

"Unless, you were with someone during that night, that's why you didn't notice." Havoc grinned with a cig.

Riza intensely blushed with his 'theory'.

"Of course I wasn't! The colonel just drove me home, that's all!!!" she stand and screamed on top of her voice.

Everyone was quiet with what she said_- the truth._ Everyone started to chuckle with the issue.

"Whoa! Hawkeye, I didn't know you were that desperate to have a guy you used the colonel in driving you home yesterday! So how was it?" he said teasingly.

"Nothing happened!" she said angrily as she walked out.

"You sure did hit her below the belt." Breda said as he scratched his hair.

Than the colonel went in relaxingly, obviously did not make any effort in running for the sake of his attendance.

"Where's Hawkeye?" was the first question that escaped his mouth.

"Dunno. We last saw was she was blushing intensely when she told us that you brought her home." Fury said when they were all shocked that he revealed it. "Shhhh!!!!"

"What's wrong? You're putting malice on it, aren't you?" he said with a serious tone.

After lecturing them with his fire, they were all tired, and sat down. After a while, she came back, holding a cup of coffee, when they were all standing and said together- "We're sorry lieutenant."

She looked at them with a slightly angry face and sighed deeply. "Fine fine, for as long you don't do that again. Or else I'll shoot you." she said as she went to her table. _What was that all about?_

"Lieutenant, may I ask why there's no power." Roy asked her aide.

"It's all because of the rain." she said and he understood it and shook his head.

"It's soooo…. hooootttt…." he said after the information.

They all sighed with his comment. "We know…" they all agreed and tried to concentrate with their work.

"Maybe if our uniforms were quite thinner or more comfy, our lives will be better." Fury voiced out.

Everyone agreed with his suggestion. Mustang suddenly had a popped up idea and grinned.

"So, Lt. Hawkeye…" he started as he raised his head from work. "Speaking of uniforms, why not try wearing a _mini skirt…"_ he said with a wide grin as everyone gave a curious look on what will be her reaction. Riza suddenly twitched with his deadly suggestion. "It's more hassle-free anyway." he added_. Does this guy even know what hassle free means? _Riza said to herself. "Plus it will give me an idea on what will the military women look like in skirts, when I'm the Fuhrer!" he said proudly. She sighed.

"Yeah Hawkeye, it's a great idea. Wearing skirts are very charming…." Havoc said aloud for her to get the point. _Wear it. It's a great thing for flirting._ Havoc thought

"Sir, I believe you know that I myself don't have any skirt. And military women are not prostitutes or something else. We are not your dolls." she said with a stern voice.

"I didn't say anything about prostitutes, Hawkeye. Maybe that is the reason why you don't wear skirts at all, because that is your interpretation when it comes to mini skirts." he said tapping his pen.

"You know the answer to that." she said plainly.

"It's a yes." Mustang said with a smirk. "It's a no!" she said with her voice rising. _Why does he have to be an idiot? _She thought as she continued her work.

"Believe me, Lt. There is no need to hide anything." he said with a small mischievous smile. Riza was just murmuring with her head down and a hint of blush, and kept repeating the word pervert.

………………………

Break time…

Everyone went out already to take their meals while Roy and Riza were left alone.

"Aren't you taking your break?" Roy asked as he stood up and opened the window for fresh air.

"Uhm, yes sir. I have uhm sandwich sir." she said as she handed one to him and bowed down with a hint of red I her face. He was surprised for the sudden sandwich making for him.

"Oh… uhm… thanks Riza." he said as he took it from her hand. "You really didn't need to go into trouble. How about you, you have yours?" he asked, thinking that she might not have any and get hungry.

"Don't worry sir. I made one for me." she said with a small smile as she went to her desk. He stood up and took a vacant chair and placed it near him.

"Riza, take a seat." he offered, seeing that she was already sweating in her area. She was suddenly surprised and tried to say something, but can't be understood due to the piece of sandwich in her mouth that made her sound like a talking monster. He suddenly made a small laugh, not wanting to embarrass her, but she sounded funny.

"I beg your pardon." he said with a merry smile on his face. She was crimson red. "I'm fine sir." she tried to explain clearer this time.

"I don't see any problem in sitting on the next chair. Unless you think I'll do something to you that will hurt you." he said with an unusual tone. "The wind is better here." he informed her.

She sighed in defeat and sat next to him, because she didn't want the colonel to think that she doesn't trust him.

There was an awkward silence between them. "You're not a bad cook, Riza. In fact I didn't know you're good at this kind of stuff. It's good!" he said with a happy smile, eating his sandwich.

"Thank you sir, glad you like it. My mother thought me how to make her secret recipes." she said with crimson red on her face. Silence passed by again, keeping the room so cold.

"It's nice you took my suggestion." he said with a beam. She looked at him with confusion. "Your hair is down again." he said, seeing her puzzled face.

"Anything to make you happy sir." she said with a smile, then covering her mouth, thinking of just what she said.

_That wasn't supposed to come out._

"I'll uhm just be going to the uhm comfort room." she said trying to walk away, but a strong wind came in and dust went inside her right eye. She nearly bumped on the wall.

"Ouch" she murmured, feeling pain inside her eye, and stopped by near the wall.

"What's wrong?" Roy stood up immediately and went to her.

"Nothing sir, just…dirt in my eye." she said vigorously rubbing her eye. Roy held her rubbing hand, stopping her form rubbing. "Don't rub it. It will sore." he told her and looked into the eye. "Now hold still." he said as he slowly cupped her face with his hands so he could see it evidently.

"Now hold still, and open your eye." he instructed, and she followed, opening her eye slowly, even it was slightly itchy. Then he blew on it, removing the particle that went in.

"Now you can open your eyes!" he said with a soothing tone.

"Is it gone." he asked his subordinate in front of him. "…..uhm, yes….. sir." she replied with a blush.

Then they realized their positions, their distances from one another, and how Roy was holding her hand. Roy suddenly realized how cute she looked like in a near distance, and couldn't help but go nearer and nearer…

When………

"Hey there Mustang!!! I'm back with uh……." Edward Elric was shock seeing the Roy Mustang, holding Riza Hawkeye's hand and how close they were, when they suddenly went far away from each other, with a hint of pink on their faces._ Were they going to do something I wasn't supposed to see?_

That is all for now my fellow readers. I know it's a cliff hanger, but it's nice to see that I have successfully updated!!! One way to tell you that I'm not yet dead, so the story will continue!!!

Good thing we don't have any classes today, and we just finished our exams, so I was really meant to do my updates. Oh thank you Lord!!!! Anyway, watch out for more updates, this is not yet the end, not yet… By the way, now you're done reading time for reviewing!!!

Please leave any comment suggestions or violent reactions. But not too much on the violent ones… Anyway, so much of blabbing, and just see what comes up next?

Will Edward tell the whole military, or keep it for himself?

That is all for this time, I know I am really sorry for not updating for nearly 3 months due to a lot of home works and tests, but I'll try to update, but I cant promise any date….

(: So long my fellow Royai fans :D

Reviews please!!!!!!

silvergothicsweettooth++


	5. Curiosity

Yipee! Another one long break! It's so fun, I can now update my stories:) Oh.. and I'm really really really sorry for my late update, school's getting more hectic by the week, but thanks to this break, I am now Freeeeeee!!!!! Hehehe… I know, I'm a bad author who keeps repeating that I'm sorry. But it's really hard to update…! Anyway, I know that was a cliffhanger, but isn't it fun to make someone wait? Hmmm… evil me…  I hope you like this one!!!

Anyway, thank you for those who left a review. Thank you verrrryyy muchhhh:D

Rock Litz- yay! Thank you so much for adding my story on your favorite list! It's a great honor! I'm already wearing the stupidest smile ever:)

Ru-Doragon- thank you so much for liking it! It makes me happy! Here's the next chap. Hope you enjoy this one:)

SAQ78642- I know, Roy and miniskirts. Pervert much huh? Hope you enjoy! And thanks for putting it on Story Alert! It's updated! Yipee!

Anonymous- Yes, I tried to hurry up, and here's the next chap! Enjoy!

Kurissyma san Tybalt- Aww… gee, thanks! Is it really cute?

Aurora- Thanks for the corrections, I'm really not good in grammar.

Dagger- aww… thanks a lot. Yeah, we should appreciate that we still have time to do stuff like this. But we'll have more time if we didn't go to school! Which is a bad thing.

winglessfairy25- Yay! I've updated again. I'm really not good in grammar, so ,sorry. :)

Gee, one week more and we're back in school again, urghh… evil author huh, mwahahaha… evil laugh! I sound really stupid. Good day!

Ok, back to the story, I guess I can't blame you people if you forgot the previous chapter, so instead of clicking that button and sneaking on the previous one, here's the last paragraphs. Hope it's helpful enough! 

…_"Is it gone." he asked his subordinate in front of him. "…..uhm, yes….. sir." she replied with a blush. _

_Then they realized their positions, their distances from one another, and how Roy was holding her hand. Roy suddenly realized how cute she looked like in a near distance, and couldn't help but go nearer and nearer…_

_When………_

"_Hey there Mustang!!! I'm back with uh…" Edward Elric was shock seeing the Roy Mustang, holding Riza Hawkeye's hand and how close they were, when they suddenly went far away from each other, with a hint of pink on their faces. Were they going to do something I wasn't supposed to see?_

…there… I guess that is helpful enough to refresh that memory of yours. With no more further ado, here is the update you are waiting for… Enjoy….:D

Silence fell between them all, the air getting denser as seconds passed.

Roy, was manly enough to speak first. "Full…metal. Do you need anything? Any question?

His stern voice woke Edward back to reality. He went nearer and nearer to the small guy.

"Uhm… actually. I was going to give this report about the criminal case you were talking about the last time we met, but since I guess I was disturbing, so gotta go!" his voice quickened and was ready to run out when his jacket was held tight by the flame alchemist.

"You're not going anywhere Fullmetal." He said firmly looking at him, face to face. Riza took the advantage to go out, before anything happens or any intriguing questions are about to be asked.

"Good thing you're done with your report" Roy started as he went back to his chair and sat comfy as if nothing happened, then he looked at the opposite chair, signaling Edward to sit on the chair.

"But it doesn't give you any power to go spying on people, you're not a kid anymore. Learn to respect-

"Why the hell would I spy on you, creep! I knocked tons of times but you didn't answer so I decided to leave the paper on your desk but instead, I guess you were too busy making o-"

"Why the hell would you think we were making out, Fullmetal?" his voice a bit higher, as he stood up looking at the little fellow in front.

"By the looks on your face, it looks like you were lusting for each other." Ed's eyebrow were sticking together as he stood too, trying to reach the eye level of Mustang.

Roy then sighed deeply. "You may go, for as long this won't go out of these four cornered room. Is that clear Fullmetal?" his eyes looking straight to his.

"Yeah, whatever." He said carelessly.

"Because if it does, I'm going to hit you back harder." Roy said with an evil grin.

Edward was about to go out when something ran on his mind.

"I thought you have a girlfriend? Why are you still hooking up with Lt. Hawkeye." He asked

"I'm not 'hooking' up with her Fullmetal, so get out of here." He said with his voice croaking

"I mean, aren't you satisfied with your girlfriend? You see, it seems like you're giving hope to the lieutenant, if ever she does like you. But, you do know the rules." He said as he fixed his coat.

"That is why I'm trying my best to go to the top to change the rules!" his voice went up with all his unnecessary questions, causing him to blurt out the truth. "I meant… for the better, nothing else. We are just friends, nothing else. I have no feelings for her, shorty. I guess that satisfies you," he said with his voice getting calmer.

"I do hope so…" Fullmetal grinned with the newly found info.

"Hope what?" Roy said, getting his posture back to normal.

"Hope you can change the rules, for your better life. I got my own life, and my goal." He said as he went out.

"I do hope so, kid." He murmured to himself and sat down sullenly.

"Edward Elric." Hawkeye called out and went nearer. "May we talk?"

"Oh, gee, I still have to meet someone lieutenant, maybe next-

"Now." Hawkeye pulled him dragging him quick yet silent in the nearest janitor's closet.

She sighed deeply, loud enough to be heard around the room.

"Can you promise me not to tell anyone about what you saw." She asked.

"About what? Oh, you mean about you and Mr. Sarcastic making out in his office?" he said with a smirk.

"We weren't making out, idiot!" she said with fury, took a mop, and hit him, causing a big lump on his head.

"Then why the hell were you there with him and doing something?'

"We always stay there and do something!" she said then her facial expression changed.

"So you admit you always make out with him?" he said as he started to chuckle.

"I said it wrong, ok! What I mean is that we do our work but we are together." Her face starting to stress.

"Is that work, as in work, or work as in other type of work?" This time, Riza through a box of floor wax on him.

"Paperwork, work." She said clearly, explaining it to him slowly.

"but really, if you don't like him, why didn't you hesitate."

"I don't know why he was going to do that. I felt like a rock, just sit there and wait."

"Don't tell me you're going to be a dog too, even in your private life." He said with an eyebrow raised.

This made her silent. She can't tell to the shorty, can she?

"Because… I wanted it too." she told him with her face on her knees and a sad expression painted on her face.

This surprised Ed so much. It wasn't that predictable that she'll love him.

"You mean you LOVE him!!!!" he said with his eyes so wide

"Do you still have to ask that?" she asked sarcastically.

This made Ed think deeper. _Deep inside I know Mustang has feelings for her too. And the only thing that breaks them is because of that stupid law, fraternization._

"But if you did love him, then why didn't you kiss him?" he asked.

"Simple." She smirked. "Because you came in." she smiled sarcastically.

"Right." He said with a humiliated face.

"But even though you didn't come in, I would still stop. But if I'll stop, he might think I don't… love him. But if I continued to show what I truly feel, I'll end up… destroying his dream." she said with a confused mind.

"Destiny will guide." Ed said sympathetically.

"Why am I telling this to you? You shouldn't know about this, you're just a kid." She said with a hint of pink on the cheeks.

"I'm no kid anymore! I'm a young adult! Kids… are small!!!"

"Fine, young adult that is. But promise me not to blab about this." She said with pleading eyes.

"Of course. At least you're open enough to tell me this things. Mr. Asshole wasn't."

Then , a dust pan went flying hitting his head once more.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mustang- I meant Lt. Hawkeye. I forgot." He said as he slowly massaged his head.

"I heard everything he told you. He… is telling the truth, alright."

"I doubt it! He does love! He said he wanted to change the rules-!"

"-because he doesn't want anymore killings, that's all."

"You are such a pessimist. Don't give up on him." He said with a cheering smile.

"I'll try to… wait, I guess." She said with an enlightened expression.

"Of course you should. But I'm telling you, Mustang's is a big chick magnet. He maybe that tempting, but let's not forget the fact that he has a girlfriend. You might just hurt yourself in the end."

These words made Riza unspoken for a while.

"He's not the only magnet around." She proclaimed with a grin.

"You mean you're a boy magnet. Please…" he said boastfully with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why, do you think I don't have the charms to deserve the title." She said with a different tone.

"I guess so, why, have you ever asked anyone out?" he said with challenge.

"No, but I made a few boys ask me out."

"Really, even in the military. Or just a few nerds before."

"Do you believe that Havoc had the guts to ask me out." This made Ed hung his lower jaw in the air.

"Believe it or not, he asked me out, as well as the whole gang. But I turned them down." She said boastfully.

"I don't believe you. The great Hawkeye, being asked out by men!"

"You want a sample, kid?" she said in a persuading tone.

"What sample? How? Who would be the hamster then?" he asked hastily.

She looked around with her index finger near her chin.

"Who else? We're just alone." She said teasingly.

His eyes went wide and narrow_. This isn't the Hawkeye I know. She's so… tempting…?_

Then the door open wide, that light went in too much, and by the way, there's a light in the room.

"Look who's hiding." Lt. Ross said with a wide grin.

"I NEVER expected you Lt. Hawkeye to toy around with a kid."

"I was just asking him something Lt. Ross."

"Why not outside?" she asked the other woman daringly.

"Because it was private." Her voice starting to change and irritated.

"Something like you and Lt. Colonel Mustang were doing something unimaginable?" she asked deviously.

"Why on Earth would be our topic?" asked Riza

"Because I heard everything! Which isn't my fault." She said in a joking way.

"Why the hell are you here in the first place?" Lt. Hawkeye asked.

"Because I was going to get some of my hidden reports here. I usually throw them here and pretend I lost it , so Major Armstrong would give an extension." She announced with pride.

"Do you know I could tell that to your superior officer?" she said smartly.

Lt. Ross hushed for a while and smiled.

"Why not. Tell him, then I'll tell everyone about you and the colonel, then you and Ed staying here in the janitor's room." She informed. "But I could keep it a secret, if you'll keep this as a secret."

"fine. No one will know anything about this, ok." She said hardheartedly.

"Sure Ms. Magnet who's seducing Edward." She said as she slowly walked away.

"I was not seducing him!" she announced, but good thing break was over and everyone was back in the office.

Lt. Ross looked back and smiled.

"Then why on earth did you sound like you were seducing him."

This made Lt. Hawkeye blush a little.

"He just won't believe about it. But it's true!"

"So you showed a sample of your so called 'charms' hmmm…" she asked with an evil tone.

"Just forget about it." She walked out and went back to the colonel's office.

"Just like a kid." Lt. Ross said as she slowly departed from the area.

Ed sighed quietly and left. "I hope I'm not late."

A few minutes later, Riza Hawkeye got back safely to the office and was surprised that everyone was present, except for Havoc. She looked at the clock and saw that she was fifteen minutes late.

"Second Lt. Hawkeye, where've you been?" Fury asked as he secretly bit a cupcake on his hand while the colonel was not looking.

"Outside. Just took some air." She said as she coolly sat down, then looked at the Roy who was actually doing his work. He suddenly felt her gaze that he knew she was looking at him, so he looked at her and smiled a little.

This made her blush a bit then returned a smile and went to work fast. The pink color was still visible on her whitish cheeks, which made people wonder, while she worked.

"Uhm, Hawkeye. I took care already of Fullmetal's, report, ok." He informed her, thinking that she might still be worried about the incident.

"Fullmetal? The colonel doesn't inform her of every report he does or receive. In fact, he even hides some to escape from work. Which means…" Havoc thought as he looked at the far part of the blue sky.

"this is getting better and better." He talked to himself and smirked evilly.

"Is something disturbing you, Havoc?" Hawkeye made him snap out of his wildest imaginations.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He smirked badly, which made her more curious about this.

"why? Is something disturbing you. You look a bit blushed today. Especially when you talk to the colonel." He said teasingly to her, making her a bit redder. Therefore, she went back to what she was previously doing.

The others just giggled about Havoc's little theories.

"Go back to work." She said a bit irritated.

LuNcH tImE………………………….. 

Ed was eating with Al in the cafeteria in the ground floor. Ed was staring in space when his spaghetti in his spoon fell on his pants.

"Great." He whispered as he took a tissue and wiped it.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Al asked with concern, seeing the looks in his brother's face.

"Dumb spaghetti in my pants, that's all." He said in a childish tone. This made Al chortle a bit.

"I don't think it's the spaghetti's fault to fall. You were careless. What's wrong?" He said with more concern.

"Nothing. Just a weird day." He said looking at his plate of spaghetti.

"Did you say a weird day!" Havoc, out of nowhere, surprised him, causing every bit of spaghetti to fall on his face due to Havoc's suddenly hard thump on the table. The noodles slowly trickled down on his face after that; an angry face was visible on Ed's face.

"What the hell was that for!!!!" He stood up and screaming, blowing his head off.

"Gee kid, I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean that. Sit down." Havoc said calmly before the commotion gets bigger.

"Then why on Earth did you have to do that?" he said in a bit calmer tone.

"I said I was sorry! So sit down already!" Havoc ordered him.

"I'm not going to sit."

"Look spaghetti face, I just want to discuss an important subject ordered by the Furher, and he's around watching you, so get your butt on the sit already. That made Fullmetal sits slowly.

"So what is it all about? Is it something to do with the Philosopher's stone?"

"Slight- no…"he said.

"Then what is it?" he said with all ears."

"What did you see in the office?" he said with a bit excitement.

"Office? Office where? Whose office?" he said, trying to pretend not knowing anything.

"You know what I mean? In the colonel's office." He said with a sly smirk while he repeatedly elbowed him.

"Huh? I don't know what you're saying second Lt.? Maybe they were just bad rumors."

"Please..!!! I'm not going to tell anyone…" he said with puppy eyes.

"Yeah brother. What is it? You said we won't be hiding anything to each other." Al butts in.

"Trust me. I don't know what the hell he's saying." He convincingly said.

_Okay then. You want it the hard way… _Havoc thought.

"You know, I was out a while ago, during break, I was late because I had to buy something near the coffee shop" Havoc shared to him. Ed suddenly choked in his own saliva.

"So… I really don't care much." He said confidently.

"Then I was walking, suddenly, my eyes were caught by two young fellow, sitting together, happily drinking cof-

"Okay that's enough. You got me there." Ed said, a bit pissed.

"So you're gonna share it or should I continue my story" Havoc said with twinkling eyes.

"I'll tell it to you, okay." Ed said.

"I was going to the colonel's office." He started, while the two listened attentively.

"Then, I knocked, and waited so long." He continued, and then he bit his lips.

"But I got pissed so I entered…" he sighed deeply.

"Then? Then? Then? Then what?"

"I saw them together. That's all." He finally ended, not completing the whole scene.

"They're always together. Come on Ed, I know there's something in there else. I want details!" Havoc begged.

"That's all. And I'm not good in detailing." He looked away.

"Oh… well, if that's really all, then I guess I'm going to share my story, with complete details." He smirked

"Oh come on Lt.! I told you what you're supposed to know!" Ed exclaimed.

"Why Ed? Do you think my story will affect you, especially when your brother is listening?" he asked.

"Stop hiding secrets from me!" Al cried out. (Not really, cry- cry you know)

"Alright! So they were together in the office!" Ed thumped.

"And I saw them really close…" he stopped.

"They were going to kiss, I guess. Because with the looks on their face, as if the colonel wanted her for so long, while Lt. Hawkeye just looked the same…" Ed said in a passionate way. Havoc was all tears in the news.

"But then, I came in… and they went away from one another." He sorrowfully announced.

"Why the hell did you come in?! They should be making out right now!" he said with a punch on the head.

"I said I was sorry." Ed said with childish tears.

"So is that good news or a bad news?" asked Al

"No" said Ed. "Yes!" said Havoc. They both said it in unison.

"Yes! Because this means that they love each other."

"No! Because Mustang might just be playing with the Lt.'s heart! Don't you see he's a flirt?" Ed said.

"Chief is not playing with the Lt.'s heart!"

"Yes he could be! He has a girlfriend!"

"Fine you want to bet?!" Havoc told him proudly. One way to earn money.

" Why not, Second Lt. Havoc" Ed said in a arrogant way.

"I bet she'll wear a miniskirt!" Havoc bet

Ed just fell from his chair.

"What on Earth does that have to do with our subject?" Ed asked.

"If she wears, Mustang loves her, and I win." Havoc informed.

"but if she doesn't wear, he doesn't, and I win." Ed said.

"Whoever loses, must hit Hawkeye on her rear." He said with a wide grin.

"what the hell! You're such a pervert! You know I could lose my certification if I did that." He said frantically.

"Fine. 10 box." Havoc offered. This is when Ed agreed, than to hit her, which is very risky.

"So where do we place this?" asked Havoc, holding the money. Both of them had the strangest idea, but since they agreed on it seeing the looks on their faces, they placed it in Al's body.

"It feels so creepy…" al informed.

It's going to be alright Al, no harm. Come on, let's go" Ed said as he looked at his pocket watch.

"Gotta go kiddo. Don't touch that money." Havoc warned and left.

Meanwhile… Roy and Riza decided to eat lunch together.

They sat opposite each other, with nearly the same kind of food on both plates.

"so colonel…." She said

Roy raised his head from eating his spaghetti and smiled.

"Yes?" he replied

"do you think Edward would-"

"I believe he won't, because I talked to him already. Besides, because if he does, let's consider it as rumors."

Hawkeye just gave a gentle smile and continued eating. Mustang continued too and they chatted as well.

Suddenly, Riza accidentally let go off her fork.

"Sheeesh, I'm sorry." She said as she slowly was about to pick it up.

"Here. I'll get one for you." Roy offered as she took the dirty spoon and went to get another.

"That was unexpected. What was that for?" she asked herself and smile inwardly.

While Mustang was taking one fork from the canteen….

"I heard that Edward Elric was seen with Hawkeye in the Janitor's room." A man said.

"No way! The first Lt. Hawkeye, and the Fullmetal?" the other man said.

"Yes. Straight from the source. She told me that she saw them in there, and Hawkeye was like flirting with Edward Elric" the first man said.

_What the hell…_ Roy thought.

"Then, she told me that Ed was talking to her, giving some sort of advice to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was even concerned about something top secret that Ross won't tell me."

Roy already had enough pain in the head for the day so he shook his head and went back to the table.

_Why on Earth would EDWARD do that… and Riza… flirting!!!_

"Here's your fork Riza." He said and gave it to her gently.

"Thank you very much sir, but I don't see the reason why you had to do that." She said.

"My own instincts." He answered with a warm smile.

After eating, they went back to the office and Roy Mustang summoned Fullmetal.

"You called for me?"

"Oh yes, if you won't mind. Let's have a talk outside." He said as he dragged him outside, ;eaving the whole gang and Riza hanging.

"Another top secret?" Ed asked.

"Nope." Roy answered with his arms crossed.

"Philosopher stone?" Ed asked again

"Try again." He said

"Report?"

"Nuh uh…" he said.

"Is this a guessing game or what? Is something wrong?"

"Bingo!" he said.

"It's a guessing game…"

"no, something's wrong." He said.

"What? I don't find anything wrong?"

"But I do. I heard a rumor…." Roy began.

"About the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No. I heard that you and Hawkeye were seen in the janitor's room."

This made Edward a bit blushed.

"Yes we were…" he honestly answered.

"Something happened with you and my Riza?" he said with narrow eyes on him.

"Of course not!!! I'm not a pervert like you!" he confirmed.

" But why was she flirting you? And why were you concerned about our little secret?" he said

"She was not flirting me. It can't be avoided to be concerned about someone"

"So they weren't true?" he said with a stern voice.

"No, and by the way, did you say MY RIZA?" he asked with a wide beam.

He became quiet for a while. "No, you're just hallucinating." He said.

"Fine she's YOUR RIZA! YOUR RIZA! YOUR RIZA!" he kept teasing.

"Will you be quiet?" he got angry.

"She is yours. And by the way, you're not just friends…"

Mustang looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"There are some things you still don't know about her. For her, you're not just a commanding officer, nor just a friend." He said as he walked away. Roy just stood out there.

_What was that suppose to mean?_

After their discussion, Roy went back to his room…

"What was that all about?" Riza asked as she went near him to give her finished report.

"Just talked to Edward about a rumor?" he said serenely.

"What rumor?" she asked hastily.

"About Edward and you staying together in the janitor's room." He smiled.

She paused and she can feel a bit shy to him, knowing where they talked.

"Is it true?" he asked mildly.

"Yes sir. But I assure you nothing happened. His like, ten years younger than I do. I won't do any-

"I know Riza, I trust you." He smiled solemnly.

Soon they went home together, and Roy dropped her off in her house.

"Riza…" he said.

"About what happened a while ago…" he said.

"Yes sir,"

"There.. could.. be always a .. second chance, right?" he said to her with a flirty smirk and an unusual tone.

"huh.." was all she replied.

"good night." He said and left.

"A second chance?" she asked her self. Then she realized, a if he wanted to make an attempt once more.

Is he crazy? Next time? Maybe another human might see us again… But I wouldn't mind.

She told herself and smiled with the thought…

That really took me time typing! What a pain! So how is it? Comments? Suggestions or any violent reactions are accepted. But don't be that harsh… I also took effort on this…

Anyway, watch out for more updates, hope I can do it next week or something, but I'll make sure to update as soon as possible! Now, review time! Please give me at least 10 seconds and leave at least a comment. Like, I'm happy good bye.

I will already appreciate it! But the longer, the better.

I assure you that the next chapter will be better  Promise!!!

Please leave a review for me!!! Thank you and I love you all!!!!

So long!!! Review and always be happy!!! Happy Halloween in advance!!! 

silvergothicsweettooth+

I love fanfiction!!!


	6. Chapter 6! The grocery!

Wooh! After months I have at last risen from the dead! School's getting much hectic as time passes by! Please bear with me, and thans to all who support my story. It truly makes an author happy to see a lot of REVIEWS! Thanks, take care

**PS: FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER ALREADY, I EDITTED SOME OF THE DETAILS BECAUSE IT WAS ONLY NOW THAT I KNEW** **THAT RIZA DOESN'T HAVE A MOM ANYMORE.**

Chapter6

Riza Hawkeye was humming as she cooked her breakfast. As she served hers, she gave the Hayate's food as well. After a long preparation he went by door. "Hayate, guide the door. Don't let anyone in alright?" The amazing dog nodded his head and watched the door close. Riza once checked his list before leaving.

As she got in the grocery, she bought everything fast in the list. She was all alone, nd alone to feed herself, so there's not much to buy. She wishes to have her own family soon. "Last one." She said as she looked for the aisle with the 'Milk' sign. As she found the right product, she tried to reach for it. "Sheesh." She murmured.

Then someone took it for him and handed it over. "You really need a lot of those. You're getting smaller." The man said.

Riza Hawkeye looked at the man and sheepishly smiled a bit. "Sir." She greeted.

"What a coincidence, we drink the same thing" he said with a smile as he looked at his basket with milk. She gave a smile to him. "Coincidence." She murmured.

"Are you done already?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir." "I'm Roy, not sir." Roy said in a friendly tone.

"Oh, alright, Roy" she said with a smile bowing his head down. Roy just look at her reaction.

"It's not your birthday, is it?" he asked as he looked at the basket filled with food.

"Oh, it's my parents' anniversary." She explained with a smile, remembering her mom.

"Really? How many years?" he asked as they looked for the counter. "25 years." She told him.

"But you're already 26." He said in a bit confused tone.

" I know. She got pregnant first and then got married after I was born." She said as she went first in the counter. "Wow, that's different." He said as he got his turn.

"I wish I would be married soon, so I'll last with my wife for more than 25 years." He told her. "Me too..." she said as if it had a meaning.

" So how's your car?" Roy asked as she helped her with the groceries.

"It's in the shop. They're fixing it." She said. "I'll drive you home, if that's alright." He offered. "No thanks, I can go home on my own." She said with a smile.

"Come on." He said as he took her groceries and walked straight to the parking.

"Sheesh!" she said and just followed as Roy run like a kid. As they have gone into the parking area, she followed and attempted to get the bag of groceries.

"No, no ,no." He said with a his index finger waving as he was about to place the bag inside the car, when all of a sudden she tried to grab it and successfully got it and grin. He then played with her little grabbing game and laughed as he pulled her too, accidentally pinning her on the car. In the dark parking area, the two were silently staring one another, trying to say something until....

"Is something wrong fellas? " said a dark skinny policewoman in her uniform with a flashlight, pointing it on them. "We ran out of electricity as of the moment, so the lights will be back soon." She said.

Roy realized their positions and scooted further from Riza. "Uhm, uh... we were just...." Roy said, trying to explain their previous situation.

"I know sweetheart, you're trying to do something to that poor innocent young woman." She said with her hands on her waist while pointing the light on Roy's face. The two were dumb struck.

"But you know what, I'm always available sugar daddy, just call me." The policewoman murmured and winked to him. Roy just chuckled deep inside, while Riza felt a bit.... envious.

"If you don't mind ma'am, we got to go." He said as he signalled Riza to go into the car while he did. "Fine, sweety! Just remember, call sugar mama anytime!"

Both sighed as they finally got out of the parking area. Once again, silence was present.

"That was some woman, huh?" Roy spoke out his thoughts soon after 5 minutes of silence.

"Yeah, she looks like she's still single and virgin." she smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, I really think so. She was really ... so .... energetic." He said with a laugh. Riza smiled as well. Both were in silence once again, when Roy asked " You look pretty with a skirt." He said as a compliment.

Riza felt her cheeks a little hot, then said in a curious, unusual tone.

"Really now. Thanks, but do you want me to do anything for you?" thinking he wanted something. But as she thought of it, t sounded a bit different with the tone she used.

"I mean if you are having any jobs for me to do, work jobs I mean." She said as she quickly corrected her statement, seeing Roy suddenly smile.

"You actually think I'll tell a compliment in exchange of something." He asked with a bit hurtful joke tone Seeing his face so pitiful she said. "No, that was just a joke, I'm sorry."

"I understand." He said with a warm smile. He said after. "Riza?" he called her attention.

"yes sir?" she said. "Why can't you call me by my name? It's just one syllable-"

" Old habits die hard.... Ro-y." She said cutting off his sentence. He then smiled.

"What's with you and miniskirts? I mean, they're so nice and flirty- I mean, fluffy." He said with his encouraging tone. "Then wear them, they look gorgeous on you." She spat with a laugh.

"You know you're a beautiful and gorgeous woman, why don't you just try one?"

"Cause it's disgraceful, irritating.... and..."she thought for a while. "...nice" Roy said.

"very disgraceful, and unwomanly." She said as she got the right words.

"But it will really look perfect with the uniform." he insisted.

"But i don't want to!" she said, getting tired of this argument.

"Should i make it an order?" he said in a fake commanding tone as he drove.

"You are abusing your power Roy.!." she spat angrily now, this time, really pissed

Roy was taken aback and sat silently already. "I'm sorry." He said slowly.

"No Roy, it's my fault, I'm just tired, really tired." She explained.

"Well, we are here now. Good bye Riza. Take care." He said as she gave a smile and went down.

"thank you for the ride, ..." she replied when he raised her eyebrows, expecting the right name to come out. "..Roy..." she ended with a smile and a sigh at the same time.

"You're staying with your grandparents?" Roy asked.

"Of course. I have no home to go back anyway. They're the only family I have left." She she smiled sadly. Roy saw her lonely expression and tried to cheer her up.

"You also have us, remember?"

"Us?" Riza asked.

"The whole gang's always her for you okay?" She smiled. Roy left now.

Then, she went inside and prepared for her trip....

_________________________________________________________________________________

I know, I know, Its a realy boring one, but the next chapter is coming! And it's going to be much longer than this one, I hope. I wish you all will still support my story! Please do leave a review for me! I promise to update really soon, after months of not updating, due to deadly school works. Argh! Well, I wish you a fine day and remember :LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME! I mean it's just a simple thing to do.. thank you!

+silvergothicsweettooth+


	7. A Visit to the Old Ones

Good day guys! At last, I'm able to update this story for its seventh chapter. I do hope you still remember a few details of it since it took me months to update. I was able to update since it's the end of summer. I still don't want to o to school!  anyway, **I edited the previous chapter: It's not Riza's mom she visited, it was her grandparents already. I only noticed that her mom's dead in the manga :D **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!~!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

A Visit to the Old Ones

Before leaving, she had to call up her grandfather and grandmother to tell them she would be coming.

After a long hot trip, at last she got in the East to visit. A car was waiting for her as her grandmother came out to welcome her.

"Riza!" her grandmother called! She went close and hugged her tight.

"It's so nice to see you! Hop in, we'll go back home okay?" her grandma offered.

"Thanks gradma" she smiled warmly and entered.

Soon they reached the great mansion it was so big but only the grandparents lived there.

"Home" she sighed, "It feels so good" she looked to her grandma

"Your mom usually said that, you remind me of her so much. Being the only granddaughter, it's quite hard to be lonely." Her grandmother said as they entered.

"Where's the general?" Riza asked her as her grandmother asked the maids to prepare a meal for her.

"You mean your grandpa. He'll be back soon, he went out for a while." She relieved her. Riza finally placed her bag in the sala and sat back comfortably.

"So, how are you already Riza, my dear granddaughter?" Her grandma asked, as she sipped some coffee.

"I'm fine, aside from work; well I get to play with my pet dog Hayate." She told her with a smile as she served some homemade baked brownies.

"Ah... isn't that my sweet little pumpkin angel, you are such an animal lover." Her grandma told her while pinching her chubby face.

"Grandma, I'm a young woman now." She said a bit exasperated.

"Young? You call 26 years OLD young?" she chuckled loud. I met your grandfather when I was 23 years YOUNG! I got pregnant when I was 25 years YOUNG!" she kept on bragging herself, emphasizing with the young and old, while her daughter kept on blabbing, repeating the old and young words in an annoying way.

"It is young! Compared to you now, grandma. I mean, really how old are you now? 78?" she sighed hard with a sour face painted.

"Correction, I'm 77 years of age." Her grandma said as she took one of the cupcakes served.

" You just got yourself screwed up at a VERY young age, that's all." She said in with rolling eyes. Her grandmom got a bit angry with the words that left her mouth she stomped her foot.

"Ouch!" she screamed, seeing her grandma in heels and her in slippers.

"I love your grandfather very much. It wasn't any accident; your mom wasn't an accidental baby! We were about to go away from our families.... we were not just that..." her mom looking at her coffee.

"Careful. Patient. Cautious" she enumerated.

"Oh, dear. Maybe those might do, but we were just really..."

"In love, lustful for each other, impatient, hungry,,,," she enumerated once more, her grandma a bit shocked once again.

"I don't know! Just keep your mouth yours, will you!" her grandma said, raising a fist.

"alright! Alright!" she gave up with a grin on her face.

Silence once again is present until....

"so tell me, speaking of being an animal lover. Have any plans on keeping a real wild animal in your room, I mean house?" her grandma spoke with eager and interest.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Riza spoke until she finally realized what her grandmother was saying.

"GRANDMA!!!!" she exclaimed, her grandma laughing out loud. "I.... I have no plans on keeping one!" she defended herself, with chin up.

"Oh, alright, but you've let one once?" once again her mom brightened, and this made Riza really pissed.

"Grandma, I'm a virgin and single young woman. I still have no plans on having someone to stay with me forever." She told her, still, her mind roaming around, and Roy was in it.

"Still have no plans? So you're planning to have one when you're around 30.... hmmm... it's not really safe though, you might lose your child easily at that age." Her grandma informed.

But deep in Riza's mind, she can't even think she'll have one. Roy was the only person she plans to love whole heartedly forever, but now, it's a bit too late.

"....are you even listening to me? You're just staring outside. Tell me darling, someone's in your mind. I can see that." She told her granddaughter.

"Of course not. I was listening to you the whole time." She pretended as she took a brownie and took it as a whole in her mouth.

"Well, if you say so... but I can see there's something wrong." She told her. All Riza did was sighed and swallowed it slowly.

"You have no one in mind?" her grandma asked once more. She shook her head as she sipped some hot chocolate and a bight of brownie.

"Oh, I remembered" she took out a picture of a handsome young man, about his age. Her grandma gave it to her and said, "That's David, a guy next door. He's around your age."

"What will I do with this?" she asked as he read a few details about him at the back of the picture.

"I took some info about him. I thought you might like him, so I can just call him up and he could ask you to a date and-"

"Grandma, I don't need any boy right now, I can handle myself." She smiled but at the same time was pissed.

"But darling he is a handsome young cutie! I told him a lot about you and he seemed to be impressed."

"Please, I don't really need one." She smiled forcefully.

"All I'm saying is that, if ever something happens to us, who would take care of you? You need to get yourself a love life." Her grandma said a bit worried.

"Nonsense! She already has one!" her grandfather exclaimed as he entered by the huge doors.

Riza stood by and saluted. "Now, now, we are not in office." Her grandfather gave a warm smile.

She gave her grandpa a warm hug and sat by the chair again.

"So you mean he hasn't asked you for marriage?" her grandfather asked. Riza gave a confused to look to his grandpa. "Roy. Roy Mustang of course. Who else?"

"Grandpa, why would he do that? He doesn't even love me. I'm only a subordinate in his eyes." She explained slowly.

"Even so. I asked him too." He said as he sat comfortably.

"You asked him too?!" both females exclaimed.

"Of course, that's not bad, is it?" he said with an innocent look.

"It's not that easy, first of all, he has a girlfriend. Second, we shouldn't forget about the fraternization. Third, we're prioritizing his position now, I'm helping him to become the Fuhrer, so marriage would just be a hindrance for him to rise."

"Well said dear, but that doesn't mean I can't make a way." His grandpa said, touching his chin

"What plan? What way?" Riza said with bit eagerness.

"Of course, there's no way, if you really want him." Grumman said.

"Oh" that was all she could say. She hoped too much,

"But I can see you love him." Both grandparents said.

"I love him, in a different way." Riza explained, looking at her cup of drink.

"Really now, oh well, if you say so dear little one." Grumman said as he stood up and walked around.

"I'll be in my room for a while. I need some rest before my arthritis hurts." He announced as he stretched a little with a sour face.

Soon, after a few female chat between the granddaughter Riza and her grandmother, the day went fast and soon ended.

"I wonder if she got there safely..." Roy said, talking to himself at home while looking outside the window for some fresh air.

___*_____*_____*_______*______*_______*______*_____*______*_____*______*______*______

This is all for now. I'm really, really sorry if it took me months before to update, school became much more hectic this year. I hope I'll be able to finish this story typing today so I'll be updating every week.

Thank you sooooo much for your support everyone!

I love you sooooo much guys, thanks!!!

+silvergothicsweettooth+


End file.
